


Bruises on the Heart

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Jack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Countrycide, Post Small Worlds, Top Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with Torchwood is hard. One time Jack finds comfort in Ianto, and one time Ianto finds comfort with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set Post-Small Worlds

Ianto stepped into the Hub. His eyes went to Jack’s office. Jack was at his desk, staring at a photograph. Quietly, Ianto got the Captain his usual coffee and brought it up to him. Jack started as he stepped inside. “You aren’t supposed to be here.” He said automatically.

Ianto set the coffee on his desk as Jack slid the picture between some files. He caught a glimpse of a beautiful young woman. “Gwen called me.”  
  
Jack grumbled under his breath and picked up the coffee, sipping it. Ianto resisted the urge to straighten up the office and instead sat down on the couch, watching him. Jack’s eyes were looking somewhere in the middle distance. He blinked after a few moments and turned his attention over to Ianto. “What time is it?”

“Just after midnight, sir.” 

“And here you are, impeccable as ever.” His eyes took in Ianto, crisp suit and not a hair out of place.  
  
“Not like I have anywhere to be in the morning, sir.”  
  
Jack finished his coffee and moved to join Ianto on the couch. “I think it’s about time you came back to work. You should see the abomination Owen calls coffee.”  
  
Ianto gave a small smile as Jack reached for the buttons on his waistcoat. He wondered if someday he’d be just a faded photograph and a memory to Jack. But from what Gwen had said, Estelle had meant something to the Captain. Perhaps he could be the same way. After all, he’d found that Jack filled a void he hadn’t realized was there. Even if it was just for today, it was something. Torchwood life was too short for anything else. Taking a breath, he leaned in to kiss Jack.  
  
Jack moaned softly into the kiss, not pushing back, just taking the comfort Ianto offered. Ianto slipped the braces from his shoulders and started on his buttons as Jack did the same for him. They broke the kiss to finish undressing, Ianto carefully folding his clothes while Jack left his in a pool on the floor. Pushing Jack onto his back, Ianto kissed him again. He tasted of the coffee and Jack relaxed underneath his hands as he ran them along his smooth chest.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Ianto sat back, just touching Jack, warming his body with his hands. Jack watched him, hardly breathing until Ianto reached up to cup his cheek and take another kiss. Then Jack’s arms wrapped around him and held him tightly as if he never wanted to let the younger man go. Ianto felt his heart flutter and tried to ignore it, gently breaking the embrace and sliding down Jack’s body, leaving a trail of kisses. He quickly found the lube in the couch cushions and ran his fingers along the ring of muscle. Jack moaned and opened himself up to Ianto, reaching back to grasp the arm of the couch.  
  
Ianto watched Jack’s face again as he slide a finger inside. Jack tossed his head to one side, eyes screwed closed. Ianto loved seeing his Captain like this, just in the moment, reacting to the pleasure that Ianto was giving him. Sure, Jack had made the first move, but Ianto had quickly learned just how much Jack loved to give up control, just for a little while. He slid another finger  inside, making Jack gasp and moan. “Oh please, Ianto…”  
  
Carefully he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself. Jack opened his eyes and looked up at him. Ianto’s heart nearly broke and what he saw there. Lust and desire and pain and loss. He penetrated his lover and the blue eyes closed again as Jack’s head rocked back. Ianto leaned down to suckle the pulse point of his neck as he thrust deeper and deeper, Jack’s cock heavy between them.

Ianto took him slowly, listening to Jack’s breathing. He wasn’t a loud lover and Ianto had quickly learned to read him by the tension under his hands and the hitches of his breath. Jack wrapped his legs around Ianto, drawing him deeper. Ianto tangled his hands in Jack’s hair and kissed his mouth, moving faster. Jack groaned against him and Ianto could feel how close he was. He shifted himself slightly to hit the prostate. With a groan Jack came hard between them, Ianto following moments later. 

 Ianto lifted slightly to look at Jack’s face. Jack’s lust blown eyes met his and there was a satisfied smile. Ianto liked to think he was the only one who saw that particular smile, even though he doubted Jack was ever exclusive with anyone. He kissed him one more time and got up carefully, fetching a rag to clean them both up. After dropping it in the bin he started to reach for his pants. Jack sat up and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him back down. Ianto settled down onto his chest as Jack pulled a blanket over them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with Torchwood is hard. One time Jack finds comfort in Ianto, and one time Ianto finds comfort with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set post-Countrycide

Ianto sat quietly in the truck as Jack parked outside his flat. He'd already dropped off the others. Ianto got out slowly, carefully, but paused when he realized Jack was getting out as well. He started to protest as Jack moved to help him.  
  
"I told Owen I'd watch out for you."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ianto started to dig in his pocket for the key, but Jack was already unlocking it. Somehow he wasn't surprised Jack had a key. Jack kept a strong hand on the small of his back as he lead him to the threadbare couch and vanished into the kitchen. Ianto's eyes fell on one of the only pieces of decoration in the place. It was a picture frame, laid flat now. Ianto knew it was the photo of himself and Lisa. He hadn't yet had the heart to throw it away or box it up.  
  
Jack returned with tea and pressed it into Ianto's hands before occupying the only other chair. As he sipped the drink he knew Jack was taking in the emptiness of the place. Ianto was the one to break the silence. "Not the first time I've almost died."  
  
Jack nodded. "But this time it was people. Not Daleks or...Cybermen." He winced a little, but Ianto only nodded, remembering.  
  
"You said she was dead as soon as they took her." He sipped his tea again and was silent a long moment, staring into the distance. His voice was quiet when he spoke again. "When I saw everyone I thought I had failed again."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Toshiko said you gave her a chance to run. It wasn’t your fault they were caught again."  
  
Ianto gave a tiny shrug.  
  
"Did you want them to hurt you?" Jack's quiet tone matched his own.  
  
Ianto shook his head. "Maybe...a few weeks ago..." His hand moved to the nick on his throat.   
  
Jack got up, moved his hand, and tenderly kissed the spot. "Good."  
  
Ianto looked up at him. Jack's earlier anger had gone, though there was still a storm lurking in his eyes. Ianto wondered if he'd ask about Gwen's question. The last kiss he’d had. "You should sleep," Jack said instead.  
  
Setting down the teacup, Ianto nodded again. He felt wide awake still, but he knew the shock would have to wear off soon. "I should, but I need to shower first."  
  
Jack opened his mouth and closed it. Ianto went into his bathroom and closed Jack out. He stepped into the shower and ran the water hot as he could stand it, water stabbing at the bruises and cuts. He rested his head against the cool tile, trying to ignore the physical pains. Probably wouldn't be the last time he'd almost get killed either. Ianto  knew he must have been there longer then he realized because the bathroom door opened and Jack was reaching in to shut off the water and wrapping him in a towel.  
  
As Jack guided Ianto into the bedroom, the tiredness finally hit him. Jack gently dried him, mindful of the injuries. Ianto was almost surprised that there was no flirting involved, only care. Almost. Jack put him to bed and started to leave. Ianto caught his hand. Jack gave a little smile and shucked his clothes. He slid naked into bed and Ianto rested his head on his chest, safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
